1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to personal flotation devices and more specifically to a personal flotation device wherein the flotation element is a pliant foam material that is formed within the flotation device upon activation by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Life jackets are personal flotation devices worn by an individual designed to support that person in any condition up to and including an unconscious state, with their face held above water. Two types of personal flotation devices that qualify as life jackets as defined are currently in use: inflatable and non-collapsible. Each of these configurations has advantages and disadvantages.
The advantages of the inflatable life jacket are that the device is stored in a deflated state and thus occupies a small storage space, allowing for stowage in critical areas and near hatches where bulky objects could constitute a hazard. Both manual and pressurized gas inflation are usually provided for the inflatable configuration. When inflated, these life jackets often fit closely to the body, especially when not fully inflated, and provide some insulation to the torso, the neck and back of the head. A main disadvantage with inflatable life jackets is that they can be punctured, in which case they provide no buoyancy, are an impediment to motion and are extra weight until jettisoned.
The primary advantage of the non-collapsible life jacket is that the device cannot be punctured and will provide a constant buoyancy, even if severely damaged. Some non-collapsible life jackets are also fire-resistant. The main disadvantage is that they require voluminous storage space and cannot be kept close to personnel where storage space is tight. Further, because their form is fixed, these jackets usually fit a wearer very imperfectly, often causing distress when fixed too tightly or when entering or exiting water. Critically, non-collapsible flotation devices provide little insulation in the water because of a usually poor fit.